


Up on Solid Ground

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, References to Depression, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: After more than 2 years of delaying his residency, Baekhyun is finally able to continue it - it's been rough.On his very first day, he felt drawn to the sad melody of guitar strings & when he finds the source, he meets the man that changed his life forever. The father of his twins.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Up on Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> This work is my promised ChanBaek 614 special, a special for reaching 614 followers on twitter! Thank you for those who waited patiently and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This will only be two chapters filled with time skips and rushed, unedited writing. I really am pressed for time, sorry.
> 
> Please, read the tags first! I will add more tags for the 2nd chapter once it's posted. Also, this is purely a work of fiction and the characters do not reflect the actual people used as points of reference.

The stanitized smell of the hospital is not pleasing to most people as it reminds them of their fear for needles, doctors, surgeries, sickness, and even death, but, for Baekhyun, it smells like a dream come true. For the longest time, he dreamed of being a doctor, he wanted to become a pediatrician.

Baekhyun loved children, but it was his own children that prevented him from finishing his program on time. He never blamed them for it; he loved them very much. He had at age 27, just before his residency.

His university couldn’t release his credentials because he has yet to pay some fees that he owed. He was in a financial pinch, he had a part time job but it only covers his daily expenses. His tuition is financed by his farmer parents, but at that time, the harvest wasn’t good.

His whole life and dreams had come to a stand still until he found out about a secret website used by university students in times of financial need especially in school. It is a website that connects cash-strapped students willing to sell their bodies to paying clients. It’s a shady website, but the money was real.

After a lot of thinking, he signed up and hoped for someone decent at least, not some disgusting old man or some psycho. According to a tip, virgins fetch a higher price so he apprehensively added it to his profile.

He had a lot of offers after that. Baekhyun had no idea who these people were aside from the money they’re offering, their age, and a short message introducing themselves. Two of which could have been just made up. So, he went with the person with the least gross comment, a person who is surprisingly also a virgin and wanted to try sex for the first time.

When he got to the hotel room that the guy booked, the said guy looked handsome at least. He went with the name Yeol so Baek went with the name, Hyun to maintain some sort of anonymity between them. They were both nervous which was oddly calming for Baekhyun as it implies that Yeol isn’t some sleazy character.

Yeol offered for them to drink a bit of alcohol to rid themselves of the awkward tension and both fully indulge themselves. Soon they were stumbelling into the bedroom, indulging themselves in the pleasure their bodies gave, and several awkward and sloppy rounds later they succumbed to tiredness and sleep.

Waking up alone, sore, and the feeling of cum still inside him, reality washes over Baekhyun. He had just given his virginity away for money and quickly checking his bank account through his phone, a substantial amount was indeed deposited anonymously. The amount was more than what was agreed upon, more than enough to pay for his debt.

At that moment, Baekhyun cried. Shame and guilt takes precedence as he ponders on what his parents might think if they find out what he just did. After an hour of crying and regretting, he cleans himself up and leaves.

Weeks later he finds out that he’s carrying twins, his doctor said that either his pills didn’t work or that he was just very fertile at the time.

Just like that, he’s dreams had to pause and he stayed with his parents in the countryside for a while.

After more than two years, he’s back to continue chasing his dreams. He’s not in a rush to finish since he still has two little boys to take care of. Being a parent really made him a bit more realistic, so he’ll take his time as anything could happen at any time.

A few days into his residency, he is slowly getting the hang of it. Although he wants to specialize in being a pediatrician, his supervisor wanted him to experience working in other departments. So, for an hour or two of his whole shift, he goes around and does check ups among a designated number of patients.

On his very first round of check ups, he enters an exclusive room which was the last room assigned to him. As soon as he entered, the sound of the guitar filled the room, it was sad and made his soul go cold. Once he found the source, he stood still in shock. On the hospital bed with a guitar in his hands, was the very man that gave him his two boys all those years ago, Yeol.

Noticing someone else in the room, the man turns to face him. Just like Baek, he freezes in shock.

“Hyun?” The man starts after a few moments of silence.

Baekhyun nods. “Yeol?”

Placing the guitar aside, Chanyeol uses his hands to fix his position on the bed.

“I… wow… It has been so long. You’re a doctor now, I see.” Chanyeol says.

“I… uhh… I’m actually just starting my residency.”

“Oh, that’s… good.”

“I am actually surprised that you’re one of my patients. I’m studying to be a pediatrician but I’m assigned to do check ups with other patientients here. It’s… it’s a small world.” Baekhyun nervously replies.

Chanyeol smiles briefly. “Yeah, small world. I wish we could have met in better circumstances though.” The man gestures to his leg.

Baekhyun nods in understanding. He has read his profile. The man had a car accident where his spine got injured rendering his legs without feeling. Surgery to get it restored is still being thoroughly studied by his surgeon, so Chanyeol has been in the hospital for more than a year and a half now.

“Uhm… Yeol?” The intern asks.

“Park Chanyeol, but please keep calling me Yeol.” The man corrects.

“Byun Baekhyun, and you can still call me Hyun. Can I do the routine check up?”

Chanyeol smiles and lets him do his routine.

The whole time, Baekhyun was nervous to be in close proximity with the father of his boys. It doesn’t help that Chanyeol kept on staring at him as he did what he was doing as if he had something important to say.

Once all is done, Baekhyun informs him that he’s in good shape and that he’ll be back tomorrow.

“Hyun?” Chanyeol calls out before Baekhyun has time to leave.

“Yes?”

“I… I’m sorry for what happened years ago. You didn’t deserve that. I should have been more thoughtful of my actions and not take advantage of you like that.” Chanyeol sincerely apologises.  
Before he knew it, Baekhyun found himself tearing up. Chanyeol had been consistent in the brief time they had spent - genuine and sincere. Suddenly, it didn’t feel so hard to say what he was about to say.

“We both agreed on it at that time, whatever the circumstances are. If you still feel guilty about it, just know that I have had time to think about it and I have nothing held against you. If you seek forgiveness, I have long since forgiven you.” Baekhyun responds.

Tears have also started falling from Chanyeol’s eyes. As if a huge weight had just been lifted off of him.

“Thank you, Hyun.”

Baekhyun smiles before he exits the door. As he walked away from the room, one thing was clear, even without knowing Yeol’s full story, they were both victims and their kids are the only beautiful consolation that they got. Will Baekhyun let Chanyeol meet his kids? Maybe, he has yet to settle things at work and in his head to think about it.

In the days that follow, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had formed some sort of friendship. Neither of them would say friendship, but it’s more than a patient and doctor kind of relationship.

In their few minutes together everyday, Baekhyun constantly battles with himself whether he should let Chanyeol know about their kids. He already made up his mind that he will tell him, he just doesn’t know if it’s the right time. He doesn’t know enough about the man, but so far he’s been nice.

According to Chanyeol’s doctors, he’s a good patient with a sad past and due to confidentiality, they can’t disclose anything else. So, two weeks since they met it’s the first time he found out how Chanyeol does his business.

He walks into Chanyeol reaching for the bedpan on the floor and he immediately offers his help.

“I really like doing things by myself, but thank you.” The man on the bed says.

“I… I’ll just come back after a few minutes, when you’re done.” Baekhyun shyly replies.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Well, up to you. It’s not like you haven’t seen mine before.”

The doctor’s cheeks burn in embarrassment as he is reminded of that particular night. He isn’t sure what spirit possessed him to stay though as he watches the man urinate in front of him. It shouldn’t be a problem since it’s part of his profession to not shy away nor be disgusted by something normal, but it’s quite different when he’s staring at something that was inside him before and had been the means that gave him children.

It’s big and long, even though it’s flaccid as far as he remembered. He couldn’t avoid getting turned on by the memory, he bites his lip in frustration especially as Chanyeol slightly pulls back the foreskin slightly to expose the slit of his cock. As the man finishes and dresses back up, Baekhyun lets out a silent breath he didn’t know he was holding.

The doctor takes the bedpan and flushes the contents in the toilet. He calms himself down as he goes back to the man’s bedside. He could see Chanyeol struggling to get comfortable on the bed without the use of his legs, so he helps the man.

“Yeol?”

“Hm?”

“How… How did this happen to you? If… if you don’t mind me asking.”

Chanyeol smiles. “No, not at all.”

Chanyeol had always been a good boy to his parents. He excelled in school, but never let it get to his head. He joins parties but never to the point of getting wasted nor did he play with anyone’s emotions. Hence, his parents were confident he’s ready to take over the pharmaceutical company.

When he completed his training, they went for a vacation and that’s when the car accident happened, his parents were killed and he survived. Chanyeol blamed himself ever since. This incident led to poor life choices - cigarettes, alcohol, and sex.

Chanyeol was quick to clear that sex with Baekhyun felt good, but the circumstances around it weren’t ideal. The doctor was quick as well to remind him that it wasn’t entirely his fault.

The taller man further explains that the morning after they had sex, Chanyeol felt very guilty of what he did. His parents would be very disappointed in him if they were alive. Alcohol became his escape all the more after that, to the point that he hated himself and drove so fast he got into another accident. This time, it cost him the feeling and use of his legs. It was a wake up call to Chanyeol after that, he wanted to apologize to Baekhyun and had hired someone to search for him. However, he found out that his only known uncle had been laundering money off of his parents company after promising to help him run it when his parents died.

The young Chairman was livid and cut off all connections to his family and consequently halted the search for Baekhyun. Since then, Chanyeol had lost all hope that he told his doctor to just stop looking into possible restorative surgeries. He had condemned himself to isolation and had his company be run by a close friend instead.

By the end of the story, it was Baekhyun who was shedding tears, but the pain was very evident in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun says in between tears.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I should be the one asking.”

“Still…” The doctor cutely pouts.

This brings a smile to Chanyeol’s face.

It was then and there that Baekhyun realizes that they’re both victims of their own circumstances and somehow, in the conundrum of things, their fates intertwined. Hence, the doctor decides Chanyeol deserved to know them. Maybe it’ll ignite some hope within the crippled man.

Baekhyun stands up and wipes his tears away.

“Yeol, it’s my day off tomorrow. Would you mind if I paid you a visit?”

“No, not at all.”

“I… I just want you to meet my… friends, yeah, my friends.”

“That… that would be nice.” The man responds.

“Great, see you tomorrow, Yeol.”

“See you, Hyun.”  
\---  
Chanyeol doesn’t know what came over him early in the morning as he asked the nurse for a new set of hospital gowns, sheets, and assistance to the shower. He just felt like he wanted to make a good impression on Baekhyun’s friends. The smaller man texted that he’ll be over with his friends at around 11 with food.

As he settles on his bed, he grows nervous with every ticking minute. Soon, he hears a commotion outside his doors. It sounded like kids? When the door opened, it really sounded like kids.

Soon the excitement in him fades as Baekhyun stands in front of him with twin boys , hiding behind each leg and a man that is almost as tall as him and good looking too.

“Wow… I… are these your boys?” Chanyeol asks, apprehensive and sad?

Baekhyun nods. He’s also nervous that he didn’t pick up on Chanyeol’s show of fake enthusiasm.

“I’m guessing he is your partner… or husband?” Gesturing to the other man beside Baekhyun.

“Eh? Ah… No! He’s my best friend since university.” He nudges the other man to introduce himself.

“Sehun, Oh Sehun. Baek’s Best friend.” The man steps forward and offers a hand, but Chanyeol could pick up the reluctance in his tone.

“Nice to meet you.” Chanyeol reluctantly shakes his hand. He doesn’t know why but he doesn’t like him being with Baekhyun.

Before things could get all the more awkward, Baekhyun gestures to Sehun that it’s time for private talk. The said man grumbles as he exits and Baekhyun coaxes the kids with him to stand on the foot of the bed.

“Babies, please introduce yourselves.”

The boys reluctantly step forward. Chanyeol swears that he’s seeing part of his younger self now that they’re closer. Somehow, his heart started being faster and that there’s a nagging thought on his mind that he should know them.

“I… I am Byun Hyunyeol. Age is 2.” Then the boy nudges his brother.  
“I am Byun Hunyeol. Also 2.” The younger twin says.

“Nice to meet you!” Chanyeol waves but their names made him feel uneasy.

Baekhyun clears his throat to get the man’s attention as he holds the boys closer to him.

“Chanyeol, there’s something you should know.” The man nods, giving his full attention to him. “My doctor during my pregnancy said that the pills worked and theorized that it was just my most fertile period when we had… when we did it.” Then Baekhyun pauses, gauging if the man understood his point.

The taller frozen, but it could be seen in his face that his mind is going through different motions. Emotions playing catch up with his thoughts.

Chanyeol was brought out of his thoughts when the kids got restless.

“They’re mine?”

Baekhyun looks at him, guilty. He nods. “I’m sorry.”

Tears started to fall from Chanyeol’s eyes. He nods as well in understanding Baekhyun’s reasons. He doesn’t know them exactly, but he’s willing to listen. Right now, his kids are more important.

“Do they know?”

“Not yet.” Then Baekhyun calls for the attention of the kids. “Babies? Remember when mommy said that daddy can’t be home because he’s busy at work?”

Both boys nodd in sync. But, seriously, Baek is going to kill Sehun someday for teaching his kids to call him mommy as a joke, it just stuck on to this day. He has nothing against it though.

“Well, he’s home now but he’s currently sick.” Briefly glancing at an expectant Chanyeol.

“Dada sick? Sick where?” Hyunyeol says with evident urgency while Hunyeol nods along, worry shown on their faces.

The both parents ache at the show of innocence and genuine concern for their father.

“Do you want to meet daddy and make him feel better?”

Immediately, the boys nod in sync, eagerly.

“Then turn around.”

Surprise was all over their tiny yet squishy faces as they turned around and looked at the man on the bed.

“Dada?”

Chanyeol is crying at this point. He’s a father, a father to two beautiful boys. He opens his arms wide open as the boys scramble up to him on the bed.

As soon as he had his sons securely within his embrace, he peppers them with kisses on their full cheeks. The twins cried as well against each of his shoulders, their short arms trying to wrap around his neck.

“Miss you, Dada.” The twins hiccups.

Chanyeol cries harder and holds his kids tighter. “Dada misses you both, so much.”

From where he was standing, Baekhyun was crying just as hard. Finally his babies are reunited with their father.

When they calmed down, Chanyeol took a good look at his kids. They’re definitely his and Baekhyun’s.

“Dada hurt?” Hunyeol asks.

Chanyeol smiles and kisses his cheeks. They’re just so cute, they took after their mommy’s mochi cheeks.

“Yes, buddy. Daddy can’t walk right now but don’t worry it won’t be long, daddy will get better soon.”

Baekhyun smiles as what he had hoped for happened. Chanyeol had renewed vigor to get better, to get better for his kids.

“Mommy docta!” Hyunyeol exclaims.

Chanyeol chuckles as he finally picks up on what his kids call Baekhyun. “Yeah, mommy is a doctor and he will make dada feel better soon.”

“Yay! Then dada play?”

“Ofcourse, we’ll play as long as you want.”

The cheers were interrupted by Sehun entering the room with food.

“Food, Uncle Hun!” The twin exclaims.

“Go, eat.” Chanyeol says as he helps the kids get on the floor. Baekhyun dutifully helps them and feeds the kids.

Chanyeol fondly watches as his little family eats, how Baekhyun dotes on how messy his sons were eating. His parents would be so proud and happy to know that he has his own little family.

“Here.” Sehun says, offering food.

“Thanks.” He says, taking the offered food. “And thank you for taking care of them.”

Sehun was caught off guard. “How did you…”

“Part of your name is attached to one of my sons. Baekhyun must have owed you a lot when I wasn’t there for them to name him partly after you.” Chanyeol answers.

A rare smile adorns Sehun’s handsome face. “If Baekhyun hadn't explained the whole thing, I would have not agreed to this.” He briefly glances at the kids and Baekhyun. “It might be too early to ask, but I hope, once you’re better, it wouldn’t be just for the kids.”

Chanyeol smiles, immediately picking up the other man’s point. “Don’t worry, I’m in it for everything, even Baekhyun. If you’re wondering, yes, Baekhyun is my type. I might sound like an asshole but honestly, back then, I was enamoured by him after that night. That is why I wanted to find him and apologize. Never have I imagined that he actually carried, birthed, and raised my children well. He would have aborted them, but he didn’t. I’m forever grateful, I will forever make it up to him.”

Sehun pats his shoulder. “Good, I trust you.”  
The visit ended sooner than they all would have liked, especially the kids who cried when they had to go home without their father. Chanyeol was quick to convince them that they can visit him again very soon.

That night, Chanyeol reflects on the things that happened earlier. Above all else, he felt happy especially that he just got off the phone after sending his kids to sleep with a song. He immediately calls his surgeon and informs him of his decision.

“Hello? Mr. Park?”

“Hello, Doctor Kim. I have decided. I would like you to continue researching for a possible restorative surgery for me.”

“Really, Mr. Park? That’s great! To tell you the truth, I continued studying possibilities just in case you changed your mind. I have found a possible way and it is fairly successful with little to no side effects.”

“Thank you so much, Doctor! How soon can we do the surgery?”

“I would need a team of other experienced surgeons with me during the operation and I would need some special apparatus. It’ll take about 2 to 3 months for me to do that.”

“That’s… great! I trust that you will take care of everything.”

“Rest assured. Mr. Park. I’ll update you as soon as I have some progress.”

At the end of the call, it dawns on Chanyeol that this might be the turning point in his life. He can possibly recover and he found out that he’s a father, all he has to do is to do his part and be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for part two (with smut)! Let me know what you think so far. Kudos and constructive comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I may not reply, but always know that I really appreciate comments.


End file.
